Those Awkward Moments
by AndAllThatGoodStuff
Summary: Theodore goes on his first date with Eleanor. Alvin and Simon are there to offer their brotherly advice.


**Good news! I have an idea! This story is so silly in my head. I wonder how silly it'll be later…**

**Those Awkward Moments**

"So, what do you say?" Theodore asked timidly.

He waited patiently for her to respond, though he was inwardly freaking out. A grin appeared on her face. "Of course I'll go on a date with you Teddy!" Eleanor giggled excitedly.

Theodore smiled back. "G-great," He laughed. "I'll see you tonight." He quickly turned to go back over to his brothers.

"Theodore, wait," Eleanor called. Theodore turned around. "What time?" She laughed.

"Oh, um," He turned to look at his brothers. They held up six digits. "Six," He answered turning back to her.

Eleanor giggled again. "Cool,"

"Ellie, come on." Brittany's voice could be heard in the distance.

"I'll see you then!" Eleanor called running off to meet her sisters.

Theodore let out a breath as his shoulders softened and his smile grew wider. "I did it!" He exclaimed excitedly running over to his brothers.

"We saw," Simon smiled proudly.

"Good job, Theo." Alvin said with a congratulatory pat on the back. "You made it passed awkward moment one."

Theodore raised his brow. "Awkward moment _one_?" He asked.

"Yeah," Simon spoke up and they started making their way towards the exit. "On your first date with a girl, there's a series of awkward moments."

Theodore furrowed his brows. "Like what?"

"You just made it passed the first awkward moment: asking the girl out. There are many others after that." Alvin began to explain. "Why do you think the typical first date is a movie? It gives you something to talk about during the pre-date conversation, the date conversation, and the after date conversation." He listed. "Those are some of the most awkward conversations of the night."

"But then there's the worst of all; the door step conversation." Simon and Alvin shuddered at the thought.

Theodore's eyes widened with curiosity. He had never seen Alvin or Simon afraid of something he thought was so uncomplicated. "What's the door step conversation?"

"It's the most awkward moment of _all _awkward moments." Simon said.

"It's the part when you decide to kiss her." Alvin put his arm around Theodore pulling them both to a stop. Theodore looked around to see that they were standing on their front porch. "Now, Teddy, this one decision could make or break your date." Alvin turned Theodore to face him.

Theodore shifted his eyes nervously.

"What you have to do is look in her eyes." Theodore continued to grow nervous as Alvin's crystal blue orbs stared into his emerald green ones. "Her eyes are the key to your next move." Alvin took a step forward and his voice became softer. "But be warned," He lifted his hand onto Theodore's shoulder. Theodore stared at it. "You don't want to misread a signal and make the moment more awkward than it already is." He used his finger to lift Theodore's head so heir eyes met again.

Theodore blinked as he remained frozen in his place. "I think I know what you mean by 'awkward.'" He finally spoke.

"Don't worry, Theodore." Alvin's infamous smirk returned as he turned Theodore around and pulled him to his side, wrapping his arm around him in a brotherly embrace. "I'm going to teach you everything you need to know about dating and how to avoid those 'awkward moments.'" He walked into the house, pulling Theodore along with him, as he began his lecture.

"Oh, brother," Simon rolled his eyes at his brother's usual antics, and followed them into the house.

* * *

Theodore slowly walked into the house with a blank expression on his face. "Hey, Teddy, how'd the date go?" Alvin asked from the den couch. Theodore walked in and plopped onto the couch with a shrug. "Well, Theodore, don't be upset. There are plenty of girls out there." He soothed.

"Save that for the losers who can't get a date! I kissed her!" Theodore exclaimed, an accomplished smile spreading across his features.

"What?" Alvin asked in disbelief. He shifted his positions so that he was now facing his baby brother. "So, my advice helped?"

"Well, yes but no." Theodore laughed. Alvin tilted his head in confusion. "It was Simon's advice that really helped."

Alvin was still confused. "What kind of advice did Simon give you?"

"_Wish me luck!" Theodore announced throughout the house as he headed for the front door._

"_Theodore, wait," Simon called running down the stairs. Theodore stopped and turned to face him. "I just wanted to give you a little more advice before your date."_

_Theodore sighed. "I already got enough advice from Alvin."_

"_No, no, no, no," Simon laughed. "This is going to be really simple and easy to remember." He smiled, pulling Theodore to his side. Theodore sighed and nodded, waiting for Simon's advice. "Do the exact opposite of everything Alvin told you to do."_

_Theodore furrowed his brows in confusion. He opened his mouth to comment but Simon stopped him. "…The exact opposite." He said again._

_Theodore thought and then smiled with a nod._

"What?" Alvin asked again, now more angry than confused. "I gave you great advice!"

"Number one; during the pre-date conversation you're most likely going to talk about the movie you're going to see. Wait for the girl to ask you the initial question: 'What movie do you want to see?' In which you answer: 'Anything's fine,'"

"_Hey, Theodore," Eleanor smiled when she opened her front door. Theodore smiled in response. Eleanor closed the door behind her and walked with him towards his car._

"_So, what movie do you want to see?" Theodore asked once they were inside and on their way to the theater._

_Eleanor looked surprised by this question. "Oh," She relaxed a bit before shrugging. "Anything's fine,"_

"Number two; since the girl is picking, she'll end up picking something that neither of you would want to see. It's a test, so just say, 'That's fine,' to whatever movie she picks."

_They walked into the theater and browsed the list of movies. Theodore thought back to Alvin and Simon's advice. 'Since I'm picking, I'll pick something that we'll both want to see.' Theodore smiled and pointed. "What about this one?"_

_Eleanor, who looked rather unsure before, smiled at his choice. "That's fine,"_

_Theodore smiled back and went over to the ticket booth. "Two tickets for __Julie and Julia, __please."_

"Number three; don't pay attention to the movie. It's just a distraction. Use this time to analyze the date so far. Is she having a good time? It's never a good sign if she's looking at you. Do _not _make any physical contact at this point."

_Theodore laughed as he watched the woman on the screen fight to keep a lid on her pot. The entire theater was laughing. When he didn't hear Eleanor laughing, against the advice his brothers gave him, he took a quick glance at Eleanor. He chuckled at the sight of Eleanor whipping her head towards the screen, her pink cheeks clearly visible in the dark theater._

_He blushed at the thought Eleanor watching him and turned back towards the screen. He took in a deep breath and snaked his hand over the shared armrest and gently placed it on top of Eleanor's._

_He watched Eleanor's blush deepen as their fingers entwined. He couldn't see it, but he was sure his did too._

"Number 4; you're on her porch. She's probably telling you about everything she loved/hated about the movie. Just listen. When she stops talking, avoid the awkward silence by telling her you had fun and all that end of the date jargon. Then, if all seems right, move in for the kill."

"…_I thought it had the perfect blend of romance, comedy, and drama. Don't you think?" Theodore asked after finishing his long rant about the movie._

_Eleanor simply nodded in reply as they made their way to the porch of her home. They both sighed and looked at the door. "Well, I had fun." Eleanor spoke for the first time since the movie started._

"_Yeah, me too..." Theodore stuffed his hands into his pockets and lowered his head at the sight of Eleanor's gaze being downcast. "Well, I'm going…" He was cut off by Eleanor's lips suddenly crashing onto his. _

"So, you ignored my advice all night?"

"Yep," Theodore responded with a smile.

Alvin glared. "So, when exactly did my advice help you?"

_He blinked in surprise as he tried to regain his footing but in his attempt fell backwards into the bushes, taking Eleanor down with him._

_Theodore groaned and Eleanor giggled. "That could've gone better." He laughed picking a leaf out of Eleanor's hair._

_Eleanor giggled. "Yeah," She rolled off him and sat up. Theodore sat up also. "I'm sorry if I seemed a little dull tonight. I had Brittany's stupid first date advice ringing in my head."_

_Theodore's eyes widened. "Alvin gave me first date advice too." He laughed._

_Eleanor chuckled. "I bet Alvin's advice was better than Brittany's. She told me to do things like: ask you what movie you wanted to see, pick a movie we'll both hate, pay you absolutely no attention and not to let you touch me…" She paused at the sound of Theodore's laughter. "What?" She laughed also._

"_Alvin told me you were going to do all that stuff." He laughed. "He told me to shut up and listen and that this first date was all a test." They both laughed at their older siblings' attempts to help them._

"_No wonder they're always angry after their dates." Eleanor said between laughs. She let the laughter die down before she spoke again. "But what happened?"_

_Theodore's expression turned into confusion. "What do you mean?"_

"_Your behavior tonight didn't reflect Alvin's advice at all. What happened?"_

_Theodore's lips curled into a smirk similar to his brother's. "Simon told me to do the exact opposite of what Alvin told me to do." He chuckled slightly._

_Eleanor tilted her head with a smirk of her own. "I always liked Simon." They laughed again. Their laughter became quieter and quieter until only smiles remained. They smiled at one another as they looked into the other's eyes. Theodore laughed. "Why are you laughing now?" Eleanor giggled._

_Theodore smiled at her. "I was just thinking about what Alvin said." He said moving closer to her._

_A small blush appeared on Eleanor's cheeks. "…And?" She asked softly._

_Theodore continued to smile as their faces became centimeters apart. "He was dead wrong." With all the confidence he had, Theodore pressed his lips to Eleanor's. Eleanor smiled but pulled back at the sound of simultaneous giggles. She looked over Theodore's shoulder at the window. Theodore followed her gaze and saw her sister's laughing and at the two before quickly moving away from the window._

_They both blush with embarrassment. "Bye, Theodore," Eleanor stood and tucked a lock of her hair behind her ear before quickly going into her house. Theodore sat a while longer. "You guys are so dead!" He heard Eleanor yell, followed by the giddy laughter of her sisters._

_He shook his head and stood, dusting himself off. He was beginning to like awkward moments._

Alvin sat, arms crossed, pouting on the couch. "Don't feel bad Alvin." Theodore patted his shoulder. "If it weren't for your advice, I wouldn't have known what _not _to do."

Alvin continued to pout as Theodore went upstairs. On his way up, Simon was coming down. "I'm guessing Theodore's date went well." He commented towards Alvin. He remained silent. Simon chuckled. "Maybe _you _should be taking advice from _Theodore _about those 'awkward moments.'"

**Yay! My stories are starting to get more and more original couply… it's weird…**

**My friend SameAsTheNext wanted me to tell you guys to review her story **_**Soccer Field Games**_**. I helped write it. And don't believe her, it was not a 40-60 act. I was almost no help at all. I was like a brick wall!**

**Once you've review that story, come back here and review this one! Go ahead… I'll wait…**

**Good, huh?**

**REVIEW!**


End file.
